Staff trip to france
by Nay.Oh.Me-Lillypad
Summary: thing get heated on the staff tripto france REDDIE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rachel and Eddie are together but have not yet told the staff or pupils as do not want it to get in the way of their profession. They go on a trip together with other members of the staff when they find themselves caught out.

Rachel had been given a letter by Steph about a staff trip to France she mentioned that 8 members of staff should attend to this charitable event and that 8 rooms have been booked.

"Thank you Step i will announce which members of staff will attend the staff meeting" Rachel said kindly leading Steph out of her office,  
"Good morning Eddie" Steph said smiling at him as she left.  
"What did the staffs flirt want this time" Eddie said joking to Rachel  
"She has set up a Trip for the weekend 8 members of staff need to attend the charitable event, it's to do with raising money for the new French labs" Rachel said rolling her eyes.  
"Sounds like fun" Eddie said using a sarcastic tone  
"Yes well we need to pick our lucky staff" Rachel said giggling  
"Anyway Mr Lawson i assume you have a form awaiting your attendance" Rachel said backing him out her office door.  
"Indeed i have, ill see you at break" He said and winked at her, Rachel couldn't help feel a big smile appear across her face and she was left staring at the stop in which we was standing in.

Break soon came and Rachel had been thinking about appropriate staff to bring as she needed good staff so they could make a good impression, Eddie so entered the room. He moved over her desk and kissed her lips tenderly.  
"Hi Rach you been thinking of our staff members maybe the good looking members of staff you know to make them give the money" Eddie said teasing.  
"Yeah and your certainly not going to be attending then" Rachel said giggling to her own joke  
"I was thinking Tom Davina Grantly Jasmine?" Rach questioned  
"Matt? well you're going to have to invite Steph she is the French teacher and it was her who organised the event" Eddie replied laughing at the unsure face Rachel pulled  
"I was hoping you wasn't going to say that, so that all 8 then perfect"  
Rach said smiling as she stood up and walked closer and closer to Eddie  
"Excuse me Miss Mason but are you coming onto me" Eddie said teasing as he grabbed her waist and moved her body towards his own. They suddenly separated to the sound of the nock on her office door trying not to laugh at each other Rachel forced a "Come in" "Rachel I was wondering whether you had filled all 8 places as i need to get back to the hotel" Steph asked whilst wondering what they were giggling about.  
"Yes all sorted you will be informed at the staff meeting you can secure our place" Rachel said smiling as Steph left.  
Rachel then turned to Eddie "I think i better keep away from you Mr Lawson you seen to have a bad influence on me" Rachel Teased as Eddie left her office shaking his head at her teasing.

After a lot of paperwork the end of the day final came in a way Rachel was looking forward to the weekend would be a nice break. She collected all her bags together and headed for the staff meeting.

"Listen up" Rachel said raising her voice to try getting the attention of her gossiping staff. "I have chosen 8 members of staff to attend the charity event in France as we try to advertise are French lab, so that's Myself, Eddie (Rachel turned to Eddie as he smiled back at her), Steph, Tom, Jasmine, Matt Grantly and Davina, and i will be looking forward to seeing you all on Friday at the Mirilan Hotel at 7.00pm in France, That's all" Rach said smiling.  
One by one the staff started to leave the staff room and Rachel headed back to her office with Eddie shadowing her along the way.  
"Our first weekend away "Eddie said cornering Rachel into the corner of her office. "If you count a staff trip as a weekend away then yes I suppose it is" Rachel said smirking at him "Oh are you coming onto me Mr Lawson" Rachel said mocking him after the conversation that morning, Rachel put her hands at the back of his neck and slowly started to graze his neck as Eddie filled the gap between then and passionately kissed her soft lips they leaned in for a deeper kiss as Eddie had Rachel u against the wall as he pulled away from the kiss "I may have to come onto you more often" he whispered in her ear. They both collected the last of their things and walked to the car park.

Do I Carry On ??


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rachel was at home packing her small suitcase for the weekend, she still had Phillip staying with her so he was looking forward to having the house to himself for the weekend. There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it" Phillip shouted up to Rachel "Oh hi Eddie"  
"Hi, where's Rachel?" Eddie asked  
"Upstairs" Phillip replied not at all surprised to see Eddie here again he was getting annoyed having to keep their relationship a secrete he didn't know why they didn't come out and tell everyone.  
Eddie went up stairs to the Rachel's room where he found her packing her suitcase singing away  
"Hello you seem in a happy mood" Eddie said sneaking up on her  
"Can you not stay away from me for more than a few hours Mr Lawson" Rachel said teasing him and grabbing his hands from behind her  
"I'm afraid not, see i have finished all my packing and thought maybe if we left to go there tonight we might have some time alone in France before everyone gets there" Eddie whispered in her ear making her tremble.  
Rachel turned to face him "Let me finish packing then we can go she said oh can you get my passport and handbag it's on the coffee table" She asked as Eddie left the room.  
As fast as she could she bundled everything into her suitcase and fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror, when she was pleased with her reflection she grabbed her suitcase and meet Eddie who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Beautiful" Eddie whispered stoking her hair from her face.  
"Don't ruin my head then" She giggled nudging him "Phillip change of plan me and Eddie are going to France tonight instead so check the hotel and everything is ok, remember no parties while I am away no making a mess ok ill be back on Sunday" Rachel shouted to Phillip.  
"To check the hotel is ok do you really think he will fall for that" Eddie said then was stopped "Yer have a nice night you two" Phillip replied rolling his eyes at the pair as they left in Rachel's car.

The pair arrived in France and used their satnav to guide them to the Hotel, after a long drive after Eddie getting lost on many occasions they finally found the hotel and to their surprise they were not alone.

"Step, what a surprise to see you here" Eddie said trying to not to show his disappointment as he was looking forward for spending the night in the hotel with just himself and Rachel.  
"Oh hi you two i came with Matt and Grantly we thought we will check out the hotel before you all arrived" Steph said smiling at the two.  
"Yes so did we" Rachel whispered to Eddie "Well we best go check in Eddie" Rachel said out loud and her and Eddie headed to the reception.  
"Trust the *just friends* to arrive and ruin our fun" Steph said to Matt.  
"Come on Steph lets go to the bar leave them alone its good they get on better than them bickering all the time like Jasmine and Grantly" Matt said taking Step to the bar to meet Grantly.

"Well i wasn't expecting that" Eddie said to Rachel as they walked upstairs to their room the pair of them feeling pretty disappointed.  
"No me neither, what room number are you?"Rachel asked Eddie hopping he was next door.  
"Erm Room 36" Eddie said  
"Oh this trip is getting worse I'm room 32" Rachel sighed as she reached room 32 well i guess I'll meet you at the bar in bout half hour she said and took a quick look around her until quickly putting her arms around Eddie neck and kissing him tenderly then went to unlock her room.  
"Rach, we will have a whole weekend alone together we will just have to see this one through professionally with the staff" He smiled " I love you" he said looking deeply into her hazel brown eyes, "I love you too" She said quietly and went inside her hotel room.

Steph headed up stairs to her room to get her phone she left in her room when she passed Eddie in the corridor  
"Yey Eddie your next door to me" Steph said excited and gave him a hug, then Rachel came out her room and saw them and silently laughed and Eddie and headed downstairs to the bar.  
"Rach" Eddie shouted running to her and walked down with her.  
"Just friends dreary me" Steph said silently to herself watching Eddie running to Rachel.  
"Rach guess who I am stuck next door to only the lovely Steph" Eddie said rolling his eyes  
"Yes so I noticed how very pleased she was about it" Rachel replied  
"Oh it wasn't like that it was..." Eddie tried to explain but was interrupted by Rachel.  
"Hey Hey look you, why are you trying to explain you silly thing" She said patting him on the back "Come on lets go down to the bar and meet Matt and Grantly" laughing at him over his worrying about hugging Steph Haydock.

Meanwhile down at the bar it was Matt's round of drinks.  
"Eddie what do you want mate?" Matt called out to Eddie  
"I'll have another larger and Rach will have a red wine" Eddie replied winking at Rachel feeling good that he knew exactly what she would want.  
After they had, had their drinks Rachel got up to leave.  
"I'm going up now I'll see you all bright and early in the morning, nighty night" Rachel said goodbye to all her staff members and headed upstairs to bed  
"Oh yes look at the time I best go up as well I'll see you all tomorrow" Eddie said as he also headed up and ran to catch up with Rachel.  
"Rach" Eddie shouted trying to get Rachel's attention.  
"Eddie what are you doing" she giggled as he was running stupidly towards her.  
"i thought well as the others are at the pub maybe" before Eddie could finish his sentence he was stopped by Steph.  
"Oh Eddie of to bed are you can walk down the corridor with me as were next door" she said smiling and forcing him down the corridor. Eddie looked back to see Rachel but she shook her head laughing and went into her room.  
After a while Eddie tried again to walk out of his room along to corridor to Rachel's, he felt as though she was irresistible and needed to be with her that night as he opened his door and walked along the corridor. As he did so she stared blankly as the door just about to knock until he was stopped by drunken Matt trying to walk down the corridor "Eddie, you silly thing this isn't your room" Matt stumbled to say "come on you were down the other end" Matt linked arms with Eddie and took him again back to his room, Eddie felt as though he would never make it to room 32.


	3. Chapter 3

He decided to try one last time he finally reached room 32 and knocked quickly begging she would answer, as soon as she did he ran in and shut the door.  
"Wo someone's in a hurry" he said laughing.  
"This was my third attempted to get here i nearly got caught" Eddie said not impressed  
"Well it's a good thing you didn't" Rachel said laughing and run her hands down his back  
"Are we ever going to tell the staff about us Rach" Eddie wondered as he was fed up keeping it a secret.  
"Not yet" She smiled as she stroked his hair  
The pair of them got into bed and Rachel snuggled up to him as they fell asleep.

Rachel was the first to wake up that morning the rest of the staff would be arriving tonight so she still had the rest of the day to go shopping and go down to the pool she jumped in the shower while Eddie was still asleep.  
As she good out Eddie opened his eyes.  
"Morning Beautiful" Eddie smiled as he stared at Rachel standing in front on him in nothing but a towel.  
"Good morning you" Rachel Smiled and she went to get changed. Eddie sat up and throw on what he wore the night before and Rachel returned wearing her short summer dress and high sandals.  
"You're not wearing that are you skank" She laughed looking at him "Go on go get in the shower i have one of your tops in my case you left it at mine last week" She giggled as he hopped to the bathroom.  
As he did that Rachel thought of what she just said there relationship was quiet deep and serious why didn't she want the others to know.  
Eddie came out and Rachel throw his blue top at him "Thanks" He said laughing at himself and the pair of them headed down to breakfast.

They had filled their plates with food from the buffet and took at table and sat opposite each other.  
"I could get use to this life" Eddie said getting stuck in as soon as he said that Steph came over to join the too.  
"I couldn't" Rachel whispered to Eddie.  
"Good morning you're both up early" Steph said filling an even bigger plate up.  
"Morning" both Eddie and Rachel replied moodily.  
"Have you two got plans for today?" Steph asked hoping they didn't.  
"Yeah me and Rachel going to spend the day together aren't we Rach" Eddie said smiling at her.  
"Yeah we are" Rachel looked back at Eddie and their eyes locked,  
"Oh well have a nice afternoon" Steph smiled and walked away.  
"We will" Eddie mumbled to Rachel  
Rach Giggled "Were two in a Million"  
"Ah we sure are" Eddie said Getting up to leave with Rachel at his side.

Meanwhile Steph went to the bar to meet Grantly and Matt  
"Well Eddie and Rachel completely ditched me to spend the afternoon together" Steph complained  
"Well Steph maybe they wanted some peace and quiet" Grantly laughed ordering himself another drink.  
"Well Steph why don't we have a better day than them" Matt smiled handing her over a drink.

Rachel and Eddie took a stroll through the park hand in hand finally they could spend some time together "At last a whole day to ourselves" Eddie said smiling  
"Come on you" Rachel said as she ran towards the swings "Rach what are you doing?" Eddie asked laughing as at her as she swung forwards and back on the swing. "What does it look like" She said and jumped off to drag him on the swing. Eddie sat on the swing and grabbed her until she was sitting happily on his lap and slowly swung the swing. The both looked like teenagers who had fallen in love for the first time. Rachel rested her head against his chest and could here he heard racing as he was so close to her.  
After a while they both sat on the grass with a bag of grapes.  
"Ok Mr Lawson, try catch this one" Rach throw a grape in the air as it landed and hit Eddie on the nose "Rubbish" She teased.  
"Ok Mason do your worse" as Eddie through his is landed perfectly into Rachel's mouth, Rachel burst out laughing and stood up "Come here you" Eddie said chasing her around the park, he finally caught her and grabbed her around her ribs as they both just fell to the ground and just lay there both out of breath from all the running.  
"You looking forward to dinner with the staff" Eddie sighed as he wished he could just stay like this forever.  
"Can't wait" She said laughing at the expression on his face "Good look at the time we best head back" Rach jumped up pulling Eddie up with her and the both strolled back to the hotel.

Back at the Hotel Steph, Matt and Grantly were waiting in the lobby for the staff to arrive. "Were Rachel and Eddie they should be here by now" Steph complained. "Eddie probably got them lose" Grantly said laughing as they came through the door.  
"Hello sorry were a bit late" Rachel apologised  
"That's ok nobody his here yet" just as Matt said that Jasmine walk in.  
"Hey guys you all got here early" she said confused  
"Yes well he came here yesterday thought we would check the place out first you no" Steph said taking her over to the reception to get her room key.  
"Room 33" Jasmine said smiling and Eddie quickly but in  
"Ah why don't you swap rooms with me then you can be next to the lovely Steph and Matt" Eddie said smiling praying she would agree.  
"Yes ok then" Jasmine was happy to be next door to Matt and Steph as they got on really well.  
"Jackpot" Eddie whispered to Rachel  
Davina and Tom soon arrived as Tom as complaining about all 3 suitcases Davina had said she needed for the weekend.  
"Well Davina have you taken everything you own" Steph said laughing  
"Very funny" Davina smirked as she struggled behind Tom to get their room key.  
"Ok guys well now we're all here shall we say we meet at the hotel restaurant in an hour" Rachel announced and they all headed up to their rooms to get themselves ready for the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie happily moved all his things into room 33 and throw on a shirt and jeans and popped next door to see his Rachel.  
"Just coming Eddie" Rachel called zipping up the back of her dress and went to open the door.  
"Look the spare key is there take that" She laughed still trying to pull up the zip,  
"Come here" Eddie laughed at her and pulled up the back of her dress for her  
"Beautiful" Eddie smiled twirling her around.  
"Yes Eddie now let my finish getting ready" Rachel giggled forcing her wrist from his grip.

Eddie sat down on the end of her bed and watched as she applied her makeup he loved the face she pulled when she put on her lipstick and couldn't help but feel a big grin appear across his face.  
Rachel turned around and saw his gazing back at her  
"What" she said laughing at him in a trance  
"God I love you" He said still unable to take his eyes of her  
"I love you too, and you better hurry up your making up late" She teased grabbing her bag and heading for the door.  
"That's right Rach blames me for everything" Eddie winked following her out the door and down to the restaurant.

"Why is it that you two are always late?" Tom asked as they both took the two empty seat at the middle of the table opposite each other.  
"So what we all have" Rachel changed the subject looking through the menu.  
They took their orders and Rachel made a conversation about what she expected of them tomorrow at the charity conference  
"We need to be up at 8.00 I'm afraid and smartly dress in the main hall we need to advertise our French lab as best as possible" Rachel said to the staff who didn't look to impressed with the early start.  
"Rachel I have the form for you I'll drop them off to you tonight" Steph said smiling as her eyes quickly fixed at the drinks being served.  
Soon after the food was placed in front of them everyone got stuck in and Eddie looked up at Rachel he loved the way she took tiny bites out of her food, Rachel noticed him looking and shook her head smiling at him and they both got stuck into their food. During the meal Rachel felt a hand stroking her leg which made her jump and the rest of the staff looked at her.  
"Sorry" Rachel apologised and looked over at Eddie who was trying so hard not to laugh at her. Rachel got up and when to the bathroom as all the staff were gossiping about whether she was feeling ok and what was wrong with her and Eddie put his head down.

After the meal they all headed to the bar and Rachel and Jasmine both sat on the sofas in the corner as the others sat up at the bar.  
Eddie came over to them both "What do you to want to drink?" He asked them both.  
"Red wine please, ill come up with you" Jasmine stood up, "Same" Rachel smiled and was left sitting on her own.  
"Here you go" Eddie said handing her over her wine and took a seat beside her  
"Thank you Eddie" She smiled taking a sip  
"Tomorrow is going to be a mission" Eddie said to Rachel trying to make conversation  
"Eddie you do make me laugh" Rach said smirking at him  
"Anyway I'm off to bed got to me up early" Rachel smiled finishing her drink and standing  
"I'll join you" Eddie whispered and they walked up to Rachel's room.

Mean while the pair of them wasn't getting much sleep done at all, Rachel and Eddie both laid there silently in each other's arms, eyes locked to each other, Rachel was now use to Eddie seeing her scar and was not afraid to hide it anymore. Just as Eddie leaned over to kiss Rachel, the door suddenly opens..

Eddie and Rachel froze looking up at Steph holding the forms for Rachel. Rachel god up and covered herself up in a sheet Steph  
"Please don't tell anyone about me and Eddie, we don't want anyone to know yet" Rachel begged  
"Ok, sorry you left your spare key so i thought i would drop the forms of, wont will not say a word" "Steph smiled as she left  
"Oh god" Rachel said looking at Eddie  
"Trust it to be Steph who caught us the one with the biggest mouth" Eddie said looking back at her.  
"Look we have a big day tomorrow let's just focus on that we will sort this out after" Rachel reassured him and got back into bed and they both drifted of to sleep again in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Rachel was up at 7.00 she left Eddie to sleep for a bit she knows what his like when he has to get up early. She took a deep breath a bit worried with the day set ahead of her not only trying to get the money for the French lab, but hoping Steph had not told the rest of the staff about their relationship, she tried to put it all in the back of her mind and gets ready for the big day ,as she dose Eddie wakes up with his eyes half open and throws on what he wore the night before and waddled next door to get dressed.  
Rachel could help but laugh at his useless effort to walk next door, every time she felt upset or worried about anything Eddie always seemed to make her forget about it and make her laugh.

As 8.00 came by quickly and the staff were all in the meeting room trying to advertise their science lab, throughout the afternoon Rachel could help but notice Steph constantly looking over at them and she couldn't help but feel awkward.  
"Right myself and a member of staff will go to the presentation the rest of you carry on advertising your all doing a great job" Rachel said to all the staff.  
"Yeah why don't Eddie go with you" Steph suggested smugly.  
"Erm, yes ok" Rachel smiled and left the meeting hall with Eddie

"Eddie do you see what she's doing, I can't I just can't" Rachel said panicking  
"Hey, hey shh listen we get through today then we will have to sort out what to do come on just one say" Eddie as he stroked her hair than grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tight, they quickly let go as they took a professional march to the presentation room.

Meanwhile back at the meeting room Steph was gossiping with Matt,  
"I know a secrete" she teased, "Oh come on Steph who is it about" Matt begged as he loved hearing all the latest gossip which Steph always so how know.  
"Our lovely Head and Deputy" She said smiling "Oh God now you just have to tell me" Matt said nudging her  
"Sorry I can't a secrete is a secrete" Steph said eyeing up all the French men, until she spotted one and walked towards him giving him her Steph charm. Matt shook her head watching her but knew he had to think of a way to get her to spill the beans.

Rachel and Eddie had just finished their presentation and headed back to the meeting room to see how the staff was getting on with the advertising when they spotted Steph flirting and sitting on the lap of one of their bidders.  
"Steph" Rachel shouted calling her over  
"What on earth do you think you're playing out, you are suppose to be setting a reputation for Waterloo road not flirting with everyone you can see" Rachel said crossly shaking her head at her.  
"Yes so let's try keep your hands of them yeah" Eddie said disgusted by her behaviour  
"Shame you couldn't follow your own advice with Rachel" Steph winked and walked away.

"I mean it Steph" Rachel called after her  
"This is going to be harder than I thought" Eddie said to Rachel then headed over to one of the bidders.

That afternoon Rachel and Eddie tried to keep their distance as they didn't want to give Steph anymore reasons to make smart comments about them.

One by one the bidders started to leave happily and the school had already received bits of high payments so overall Rachel was very pleased about the outcome and was please to announce that the French labs would be built.

The staff all headed to the bar after a tiring day as they all took their places at the bar sofas.  
"Well good news for the French department" Tom smiled nodding at Steph  
"Yes, Jasmine you were great you got us a nice high bit there" Eddie smiled at her.  
"And Steph got herself a phone number" Matt announced laughing at her, as always were ever Steph went she left with a number.

"Yes well Steph was a bit disappointed with your lack of profession" Rachel said as she picked up her bag  
"Yes well Rachel I was a bit shocked with yours as well last night when you were in bed with Mr Lawson" Steph said smiling at them both and the table went silent and looked at the pair of them waiting for them to speak.  
"Erm well you might as well all know that yes me and Eddie are together, we were going to keep it quiet until after this weekend but obviously that didn't happen" Rachel said as they reached an awkward silence.  
"Well its about time" Tom said nudging Davina  
"Tom said he knew you two had feelings for each other but neither of you would admit it" Davina said trying to explain Tom's comment  
Rachel smiled at her as she go up to order a drink and Eddie followed

"Out in the open now" Eddie smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.  
" one red wine and a larger please" Rachel ordered the bar tender.

"It sure is" Rachel smiled taking their drinks and moving it to a small table in the corner for the two of them.  
"Aw look at them" Jasmine said looking at Rachel and Eddie snuggled in the corner of the bar.

"I know we have all been waiting for this for ages finally" Davina said following Jasmines eyes to the couple.  
"Oh great another lovey dovey couple in the staff room" Grantly said in disgust  
"Oh Grantly leave them alone, there finally happy now" Jasmine said nudging him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on then you two they are setting up a karaoke, let's hear a song from the new couple" Steph said trying to drag Eddie to his feet.

"Let's not" Eddie said pulling himself back to his seat rolling his eyes at Rachel who was laughing back at him.  
"Were ok thanks maybe you and Matt can take our place" Rachel replied politely laughing as Steph skipped over to Matt and giving him the karaoke book

"Look what you have done now we have to listen to the cat's meow now" Eddie laughed tickling Rachel.  
"Eddie" Rachel yelled looking embarrassed then drifted her eyes to look at Steph and Matt making their way towards the microphones.

Everyone's eyes turned to the pair as they started to sing their chosen song:

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

"Come on Rach drink up were leaving" Eddie laughed due to the sound of their voice by the end of the song, Rachel and Eddie finished their drinks and headed upstairs  
"Night you two" Steph shouted through the microphone until all the staff turned to look at the pair.  
"Nighty night" Rachel smiled and hand in hand the pair headed up to Rachel's room.

"God we better get use to this" Rachel said dumping her bag and taking a deep breath.  
"Rachel I wanted to wait till the staff knew" Eddie said grabbing her until her body touched with her shooting of fireworks  
"Eddie what are you doing" Rachel said giggling as Eddie tried bringing her closer and closer.  
"Rachel from the day I took your hand and shook it for the first time although I felt disappointed about not becoming head teacher I couldn't help but look into your eyes, I then feel Rach and I have been in love with you ever since" Eddie said as Rachel looked very confused.  
"Eddie what are you doing" Rachel said laughing at him being ridiculous  
"Rachel I need you and I want to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms, I would be nothing without you so, Rach will you marry me?" Eddie asked looking into her eyes the same way he did two years ago when they first met.  
"Eddie, Of course I will everything you have just said to me I feel the same" Rachel said holding him so close not wanting to let him go, this is what she has always wanted, Rachel Mason for once has got what she had always wanted.

That night Rachel lay awake looking at her finger at the dazzling ring perfectly placed of her finger. She then turned besides her looking at the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with his fingers were also placed in the perfect place in the palm of Rachel's hand. Rachel the drifted of to sleep and Eddie woke up and turned to look at his Rachel. He couldn't help but find a big smile reach his face, all this time he felt alone and had Rachel his friend to lean on when from the start it was her who he needed all these thoughts rushed into his head and once which made him put his arms around her waited and held her tightly in his arms none was going to take her away from him, NOBODY!


	7. Chapter 7

That morning they both awoke laying there smiling, until Rachel noticed the time and jumped up out of bed.  
"Eddie I have to leave for home this morning promised I would be home for Phillip, I'll see you when you get back" Rachel smiled and beautifully placed on her slim jeans and her grey cotton jumper.  
"Don't be daft I'm coming with you" Eddie jumped out of bed and threw on his jeans from last night and a clean shirt  
"God why do men never make an effort to get dressed" Rachel laughed putting her things neatly in the suitcase.  
"Oh don't you like the way I look" Eddie teased following her with the packing  
"Shut it your erm. Beautiful" Rachel teased back rolling her eyes and zipped up her suitcase.  
"Besides you need to think of a colour theme" Eddie said taking the case of her and following Rachel down to reception.  
"Purple!" Rachel said randomly handing the keys over and heading for her car.  
Eddie put the cases into the boat of the car then took his place in the passenger seat  
"Purple is it" Eddie smiled and he leaned over to kiss her cheek  
"Excuse me Mr Lawson, I'm driving do not distract me" Rachel teased eyes fixed to the road.  
"Oh so I distract you do I?" Eddie smiled feeling quite good  
"I never said such thing, now do us a favour and ring tom let him know we have headed home early" Rachel smiled tossing him her phone  
"Yes Miss," Eddie mocked and gave Tom a call.

Meanwhile the car had run out of petrol so they stopped to fill up.

"I'll pay" Eddie smiled heading to the petrol garage  
"Hey, Eddie I want a packet on Maltesers as well" Rachel said as she filled up the car. Eddie grinned

Eddie got back in the car and threw her the bag of Maltesers  
"Thanks, sir" Rachel laughed and they headed back.

"Rach is that you?" Phillip shouted as he hurt the front door open  
"Phillip I'm home" Rachel called looking around the house for him. Phillip came down the stairs and gave her a hug  
"Did you have a good time?" Phillip asked watching Eddie bringing in the case's behind her  
"Yes thanks, I err... have something to tell you" Rachel said turning to look at Eddie  
"Me and Eddie are getting married" Rachel said to Phillip hoping he was going to be ok with it.  
"Oh well you are both a better couple than Eddie and my mum ever was and she doesn't seem to be returning any day soon so, I'm happy for you" Phillip smiled and again gave Rachel a hug of excitement and patted Eddie on the back.

"I got to go out, got people to meet" Phillip said and left the house.  
Eddie and Rachel went to the living room and collapsed onto the softness of the sofas.

"So, Eddie I was thinking Davina, Jasmine and your niece Beccy for the Bridesmaids" Rachel said grabbing her jotter from the coffee table.

"Perfect" Eddie smiled shaking his head at her she seemed so happy and excited about the wedding.  
Eddie and Rachel both shared that night phoning venues and dates for the future wedding.

That night Phillip came running in the house panicking and ran upstairs to find Rachel  
"Rach, Rach!" Phillip called and run upstairs into her bedroom as he saw he peacefully snuggled up towards Eddie she sat up  
"What is it Phil?" Rachel asked starting to feel worried.  
"Is mum she's threatening me, she said she knows where I she's coming for me Rach" Phillip panicked and had no idea when he saw Eddie get up  
"Phil come on your safe you with us now go try get some sleep we will sort it in the morning" Eddie reassured him as he watched Phillip leave the room  
"Eddie what is she going to say" Rachel was worried now she knew what her sister was like.  
"Hey, hey Rach there's nothing to say except she needs to apologise to her son" Eddie smiled and tucked her head under his own chin and kissed her forehead as he cradled her like a baby.

The next morning was school they all headed off to the staff room for the Monday staff meeting. After the meeting Rachel returned to her office to see Mellissa standing there directly in front of her.  
"Mellissa!" Rachel stood shocked looking at her sister who she had not seen in a long time and who had abandoned her son with her.

"Rachel, I believe you have taken my family away from me" Mellissa said

"I haven't taken anyone away from you, Phillip is your song you abandoned him you need to find him and apologise on your knees if you have to then I think you should leave" Rachel said opening the office door.

"Oh well what about my fiancé then Rach?" Mellissa said


	8. Chapter 8

Dedicated to: : Hope you enjoy  x  
& x-Beccy-waterlooroad-reddie-x : Hope you have a great holiday x

"Mellissa! Wha what! You know it's over you and Eddie you left... are you trying to take everyone that ever gets close to me away from me?" Rachel said  
"You do that yourself Rach, stop stealing over peoples men" Mellissa shouted in her face  
"Look Mellissa me and Eddie are getting married" Rachel said looking at the floor not daring to look up at her face.  
"You what? Oh Rach this isn't the end I MEAN IT" Mellissa picked up the vase on the table and smashed it over Rachel's face and walked out.

Rachel pulled herself up and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was cut from her eye down to the middle of her check she had cut open her head and her face seemed to be drowning in her own blood. The sight of seeing herself yet again scared made her feel sick; she knew she wouldn't be able to leave her office without having to explain what had happened just as she put her mirror down she looked up as Eddie entered the room  
"Rach! What the hell has happened" Eddie said running over to her as he said this Rachel burst into tears and cried into his chest  
"Rachel what happened!" Eddie repeated gently moving Rachel's cut head to look at him, the sight of her hurt like this made him feel so angry and very protective over her.  
"It's nothing Eddie, I... I fell" Rachel said pulling herself away  
"Rachel, you need to get it checked out" Eddie said taking her to the car  
"Ah Kim, I have to take Rachel to the hospital can you cover for me" Eddie said all at once holding tightly onto Rachel's hand  
"Yeah of course, you ok Rachel" Kim asked concerned about what had happened  
"Yeah fine thanks Kim" Rachel smiled as they both go into Rachel's car  
"Rach, tell me what happened" Eddie said helping in the passenger seat  
"It was Mellissa, Eddie she's just upset she thinks I have taken you away from her" Rachel met eyes with Eddie and quickly pulled away  
"What!, no Rachel that's it there is no way" Eddie shouted jabbing a number into his phone.  
"Eddie, what are you doing leave it, Leave it please" Rachel said grabbing the phone from his hand. Eddie looked down at her face he saw the damaged face and took his place in the driver's seat e knew his first mission was to make it better so he drove straight to the hospital.

Meanwhile in the hospital Rachel had just had her stitches put in and was getting up to leave  
"Miss Mason come back in a few weeks to have removed" The doctor said giving her some forms.

"Come on Rach let's get you home" Eddie said as he placed his arm round her waist and slid his hand until it happily reached her hand.

"Eddie, Mellissa will get over us you know I need her to support us Eddie I don't need her as an enemy" Rachel reassured him.  
"Rach we can't let her get away with think look what she has done to you, Rach you don't deserve this, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you" Eddie held her close and dropped her of home.

As Eddie headed back to school alone after dropping Rachel of he knew he couldn't just let Mellissa get away with it, Rachel was his everything and nobody was going to hurt her he took a different turning and headed towards Mellissa's home.

He reached Mellissa's door looking at the house is which he use to spend a lot of time and he knocked hoping she would answer.  
As soon as the door opened Eddie barged his way through.  
"Mellissa, what you did to Rachel I will Never! Forgive you for, If we talked about it yeah maybe we could have sorted out our problems but none of this is Rachel's fault so leave her out!" Eddie shouted at her and stomped out slamming the door.  
"Eddie, I love you, she's just taken you away from me" Mellissa shouted after him  
"I'm with Rachel I always will be with Rachel Mellissa as you said it was my choice I had to chose she didn't take me away from you I chose her, so keep away from her" Eddie called back as he got in his fiancés car and headed back to Waterloo road.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter please review and tell me what you think will update again tomorrow 

Dedicated to: x-Beccy-waterlooroad-Reddie-x

:

"Eddie Lawson acting head yet again," Eddie said to himself as he stepped out of the car heading towards his famous Waterloo road. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was immediately greeted with a question.  
"How's Rachel?" Kim asked  
"Yeah, she's coping getting some rest," Eddie smiled as he walked past her.  
"Acting head again, do her proud Eddie," Kim called after him from the bottom of the stairs as she watched Eddie walk towards Rachel's office.

Eddie took a seat behind Rachel's desk and started in her paperwork. His mission was to try get as much done for her as possible as well as trying to keep the school under control.

At home Rachel lay on the sofa in the same position where Eddie had left her. Again she felt as though she was the most unlucky person for as soon as something good happened in her life, something bad shortly came behind it. She wondered how the wedding was going to work with Mellissa behaving the way she was, but nothing was going to stop her marrying the person she loved. She tried to think positive and picked up her wedding catalogue looking through it for wedding dresses.

Back at school Eddie was having a bad day; everything was falling apart and Rachel had only been gone a few hours. He started to feel the same as Rachel that every time something good sprung up with was followed by something bad. He had been called out on several occasions due to Bolton starting a fight in the canteen.  
"Every time Rachel isn't in school that boy kicks off," Eddie mumbled to himself on his way to the canteen.

"Bolton, what the hell is going on?" Eddie shouted at him, dragging him away from the fight.  
"Sorry sir," Bolton said under his breath.  
"Every time Rachel isn't in you kick off," Eddie said, confused as to why he was like this.  
"Just seeing her face like that sir just makes me angry. She's a good person, she doesn't deserve it that's all," Bolton said pulling away from Eddie and walking off.  
"Bolton, where are you going?" Eddie called after him.  
"Cooler, Rachel said i should go there when I'm angry to calm down," Bolton carried on his journey towards the cooler.  
Eddie couldn't help but smile; Rachel was fantastic at her job and knew he wouldn't be able to do what she has, regardless of her past, every student in the school respects her. Eddie headed back to Rachel's office and took a seat again behind her desk. His phone went off when he realise he had 13 missed calls from Mellissa and a message saying:

Eddie  
Don't hate me for what I did  
I just feel Rachel has everything I want  
including you, If you change your mind you know where I am  
Mel x

After reading this, Eddie slammed his phone and sat back on his chair with his hands behind his head. He decided to finish this once and for all and replied to her:

Mellissa

I will never change my mind I love Rachel  
and if it didn't work out I would rather be alone than replace her  
How can I not hate you for what you did to her  
All she's done is try to support you looking after Phillip offering you a job  
and you throw it back in her face.  
So no I won't forgive you for what you did  
Eddie

The bell finally went and he headed to the staff meeting before he got to go to the place he now called home.  
"Right let's make this quick I need to get back. I'm not sure when Rachel will be returning, but let's hope soon because everything fell apart today without her, and it shouldn't be that way" Eddie said.

The rest of the staff mumbled against themselves as Eddie over heard many comments about Rachel's face, he couldn't stand around listening to it he decided to head of home to see his wife to be.

"Eddie is that you?" Rachel called as she heard the front door close. Eddie entered the living room with a bunch of flowers of Rachel and leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"How you feeling?" He asked looking into her deep brown eyes  
"Fine, it's just a cut" Rachel smiled "Besides, Davina Jasmine and Beccy are coming over tonight to get measured for their dresses, I'm really excited" Rachel said smiling.  
"Ok, well ill go put these in a vase" Eddie smiled and quickly walked out has he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this Chapter will update as soon as i can!  
Please review let me know what you think :D

It was yet another message from Mellissa, Eddie refused to read it he didn't see the need as there was nothing more to say and turned his phone off.  
Straight away the home phone rang and Eddie jumped to get there first but did not become successful as Rachel grabbed it.  
"Hello"  
"Don't Hello me Rachel"  
"Oh look Mellissa I haven't got time for this"  
"Surprise surprise, are you going to finish this with Eddie or will I have to?"  
"Nobody is going to"  
Rachel put the phone down and put her head in her hands  
"Rach, it's going to be alright there is nothing to discuss its me and you end of" Eddie leaned in for another kiss when he was interrupted by the door.  
"That will be the girls" Rachel smiled following Eddie to the door.  
"Hello, how you feeling Rachel?" Jasmine asked walking through the door with Davina following.  
"Yeah better thanks just been a bit of a rough day that's all" Rachel replied with a smile as she led them into the living room to show them the dresses. A few moments later Beccy came to the door.

"Beccy, how are you darling" Rachel asked letting her in.  
"Good thanks Rachel, is Phillip here?" Beccy asked, she was best friends with Phillip through Eddie.  
"No, not yet I will let you know when his back your dress is in the living room Rachel said as Beccy ran to the living room excited to see her dress.

After the girls had tried on their dresses Rachel and Beccy went to make same drinks in the kitchen.  
"I love the dress" Beccy said to Rachel as she poured out some wine for Davina  
"I'm glad" Rachel replied and carried on with the drinks

"Rachel, I know Mellissa is your sister but when her and Eddie were engaged it didn't feel right I'm so glad it's you and Eddie now you will be a great untie" Beccy said smiling at Rachel after complementing her. Rachel reached in to hug her  
"Thank you" She smiled "Now come on you let's give them there drinks" Rachel said as they both headed to the living room.

They all headed home and left the perfect couple alone.  
"Eddie," Rachel said in a flirting voice walking towards him as he locked the front door.  
"Yes?" Eddie said confused but couldn't stop but smile at her.

"Nothing" She teased and ran into the living room, Eddie ran after her and pushed her onto the sofa as they snuggled up and watched some telly.

They both jumped up to the noise of the banging door.  
Eddie opened the door as he was pushed away as Mellissa barged through the door.  
"Rachel, I told you i warned you" Mellissa cornered her.  
"Mel what is your problem?" Rachel asked as she kept slowly walking back  
"You have everything!" Mellissa yelled  
"Leave her alone" Eddie shouted as he pulled her away from Rachel

"Oh, Eddie playing the Hero are we, well Rachel you have to choose" Mellissa said  
"Choose?"Rachel asked confused  
"It's either you leave Eddie or I will kill Eddie" Mellissa screamed as she grabbed the knife from her pocket  
"Are you mad Mel, you will not touch him" Rachel screamed  
"Go on then Mel Kill my go for it, because i not leaving her" Eddie said  
"No Eddie, don't" Rachel ran and stood in front of him.  
"Are you going to end it then" Mellissa repeated  
"No, why should I, I love him Mel" Rachel replied  
Mellissa cut eddies arm with the knife  
"No don't Mel! Please, please" Rachel shouted trying to hold the tears in her eyes  
"Ok, ok" Rachel took a deep breath and burst into to tears and let Eddie to the door  
"Eddie I can't see you anymore, I can't let anything happen to you, you mean to much to me" Rachel sobbed opening the door.  
"No Rach I'm not going, she's not going to break us up quickly get in the car Eddie whispered and grabbed the keys.  
Hand in hand the two ran to Eddies car and drove of as fast have they could.  
"Eddie, i didn't i.." Rachel started but as interrupted  
"I know" Eddie smiled and took a hand of the wheel and stroked her hand.  
"Where are we going?" Rachel asked  
"As far away as possible" Eddie smiled as the pair headed into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

As the kept driving, Rachel took a glimpse of Rachel's arm she thought about anyone she lets close to her ends up getting hurt just like her.  
"Eddie, i don't want to put you through this" Rachel said quietly to him  
"Rachel we don't have to go through anything" Eddie replied

"No, I mean everything you have been there with me through so much and I because I have all these distractions in my life, doesn't mean you have to" Rachel sais again looking at his arm.  
"We don't have to go through it anymore, new start, Rachel I have nothing if I don't have you" Eddie caught her looking at his arm  
"Just a scratch" He laughed at her.

"Eddie where are we going to go then I can't go home" Rachel said then her mobile went  
"Rachel it's me Phillip" Phillip whispered on the phone  
"Phillip are you ok?" Rachel asked  
"Yeah mum has packed all my things from yours she said I'm going with her she's looking for you" Phillip replied still whispering  
"Ok Phillip take care" Rachel said and put the phone down  
"She's looking for me" Rachel said to Eddie.  
"Well she won't find you" Eddie stopped at the edge of a cliff on the grass.  
"Eddie what are you doing" Rachel said worried as Eddie got out the car.

Eddie opened the boot of the car and pulled out a blanket and laid it on the grass when he was joined with Rachel. Eddie then played soft music from the car and the pair of them laid there hand in hand looking up at the stars.  
Eddie looked at Rachel as he saw tears falling from her eyes he couldn't help but feel his heart flip he hated seeing Rachel upset and before he asked her if she was ok she moved her head onto his chest and cried into him. Eddie put him arm around her of comfort.

"Look at us Rachel, both in the wars for each other, we may have had a hard time together but look how strong we are both fighting for us" Eddie said placing his hand of her cut face  
"I stood by you and you stood by me" Rachel smiled as the song played in the car.

And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me

Both of them laughed at the lyrics of the song and how correct they were to them both.  
"Our song" Eddie said and gently placed his lips against her own.  
"I love you" Rachel said and moved into a more deeper and meaning full kiss.  
"I love you two" Eddie mumbled back into her ear. "Rach even when you feel like you don't belong, even when you fall and it all goes wrong all always be here ok" Eddie said kissing her forehead  
"Thank you" Rachel smiled looking up at the stars.

After an hour of just laying there Eddie jumped up and pulled Rachel up with him  
"Come on" He said putting the blanket back into the car and opening the car door for her  
"Where are we going now?" Rachel laughed at him as he again drove off.  
"Well we need to get some sleep we have work tomorrow and you cant go home" Eddie said  
"So were going were, because we can't go to yours because Mellissa bought it of you her and Phillip" Rachel said confused  
"My Mum?" Eddie said  
"I, but I've never met your Mum" Rachel said nervous  
"Well you will now" Eddie smiled as he headed towards his parents.  
"Just for one night Rach then we will sort something out" Eddie reassured her as he smirked at her nervous looking face.  
"Ok" Rachel replied as they headed of the Eddies mums house.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the great reviews sorry been a while since last update but here it is chapter 12  x

Rachel took a deep breath as they walked towards the door of Eddie's mums house, as she suddenly jumped as Eddie grabbed her as he knocked.  
"Eddie darling" Eddie's mum greeted his with a kiss and she turned to look at Rachel  
"Who's you friend?" She asked politely  
"Oh mum this is Rachel, Rachel mum" Eddie laughed as he lead Rachel inside.  
"Hello" Rachel said returning her smile.  
"You can call me Mavis, Do you want a drink you two?" She asked as they both sat down on the sofa.  
"Two Teas" Eddie called.  
"Rachel its just for the night ok then we can sort stuff out" Eddie stroked her hair and moved her into his arms.  
"Yeah it's fine just worried about Mellissa" Rachel said trying to hold in the tears she didn't want to cry in front of Eddies mum.  
"Hey, hey forget it, it will be sorted" Eddie said still holding her tight.

Mavis walked in and looked at the two snuggled up she had always seen Eddie alone, and the sight of him happy put a smile on her face as she walked in with the tea.  
"Here we go" She said handing them both there drinks.  
"Mum is it ok if Rach and I stay here for the night? We will be gone in the morning" Eddie asked.  
"Yes of course it is, I'm going up now anyway night you two" Mavis said as she headed upstairs  
"So what do we do?" Rachel asked Eddie  
"Why don't we move in together we can look at some house's after school" Eddie suggested with a big grin appearing across his face.  
Rachel took a glimpse of the smile of his face and couldn't help put lean in for a kiss.  
"What as that for" Eddie teased  
"For having such a Cute smile" she said as she was pulled up and lead upstairs to the spare room.

The next morning Rachel was up first and turned to look at her amazing Eddie lying peacefully next to her, she couldn't help but stare at his perfect face she loved the way he crinkled his nose when she was sleeping, suddenly the sound of his voice made her jump a mile.  
"Are you staring at me Miss Mason?" Eddie ask still with his eyes closed.  
"No" Rachel replied as she moved herself on top of him.  
"Are you taking advantage of me because I'm asleep" Eddie laughed as he put his arms over her.  
"Well technically your awake so no" She giggled as she pulled him up and crashed her lips against his own.  
"Come on you go get ready for school" Rachel said dragging him up.  
"First dibs on the shower" Eddie teased as he ran towards the door when being pulled back by Rachel as she opened it and headed towards the bathroom to be stopped by Eddie.

Eddie held her up against the wall and tenderly placed his lips against hers as she giggled, as they were doing this Mavis came into the hall way and saw the pair and couldn't help but smile at her happy son.  
"Oh good morning" Eddie quickly stopped as he turned to his mum  
"Shouldn't you both be off its 8:00" She said as she walked past them both and went into the bathroom.

Eddie and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how she got the shower before them when it hit them what the time was.

"Oh God Eddie were going to be late" Rachel ran into the spare room and got ready as Eddie followed.

At school it was a pretty quiet day Rachel was alone in her office when she received at email from Eddie.

To Rach:

Have a look at these pick you favourite  
I love you  
Eddie xx

Rachel opened the attachment and there was six, 3bedroom house near the school to choose from, she couldn't help but feel so excited she was in a relationship a proper relationship she was always to afraid to let anyone in so she never had a proper relationship now she's moving in with Eddie.

Rachel highlighted a beautiful modern house it looked amazing it had a massive garden and 3 very large bedrooms. She sent Eddie the chosen house and immediately she got a response.

To Rach:

That's my favourite too  
Meet me by the car at lunch will go see it

Eddie xx

Rachel smiled at the response and couldn't help staring at the picture of the house, she didn't even realise Steph had walked in and was now standing behind her looking at the picture of the house.

"Moving in with the lovely Eddie are we?" She asked making Rachel jump out of her skin.

"God Steph don't do that" Rachel said in shook "Yeah were going to look at it at lunch" Rachel smiled still having her eyes fixed at the house.

"It's beautiful maybe I should move in with you and Eddie" Steph giggled as she looked at Rachel's straight face, and sighed.

"Yeah well Steph I think us moving in together is perfect timing" Rachel said now looking at Steph.  
"What do you mean?" Steph asked confessed.  
"Well i haven't told Eddie yet I was going to tell him once we got the house sorted, but I'm pregnant"


	13. Chapter 13

My last chapter , I know its not very good story but will work on another hopefully will be better, thank you everyone for all the reviews really appreciate it  xx Naomi

Steph stood shocked "Oh my God, Really, that's great there will be a mini Mawson running around" Steph gave her a hug to congratulate her.

"Yeah, I was so worried about it at first Eddie, has too much to deal with what with Michael, I'm worried it will bring back bad memories for him" Rachel sighed still fixed on the house.

There was a Knock on Rachel's door, as Bolton burst in. "Miss about the fight in the canteen I'm sorry I was so angry, they were all saying stuff about the cuts on your face and that, are you feeling ite now miss" Bolton said all at once.  
"Fight..? Ermm yeah better thanks Look do not worry about it, it's obviously been sorted, and I wouldn't worry about me Bolton" Rachel smiled at him being so concerned.

"Yeah ite Miss just take care yeah, place fell apart without you, Eddie... I mean Mr Lawson looked like he was having a break down" Bolton laughed

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little "Did he know, anyway you best be off, thanks again" Rachel smiled opening her office door for him.

"Ah, not a prob miss sorry yeah" Bolton said as he left her office.

The lunch bell soon rang and Rachel jumped up quickly grabbing her coat, as she ran down to the car park where she saw Eddie waiting by her car.

"Ready?" Eddie asked

"Can't wait" She said unlocking the car and they both headed off to the house.

Arrived outside the house,  
"It looks even better in front of us" Rachel smiled grabbing Eddies hand squeezing it with excitement.

"Yeah it does, ouch you're hurting me" Eddie whimpers  
the house agent arrives and gives them a grand tour of the house

At the end of the tour Rachel takes Eddies hand "It's perfect, i think the three of us will be happy here"

"Three of us?" Eddie said confused

"Yeah, I'm pregnant Eddie" Rachel said hoping he was going to be happy about it.

"Omg Rach" Eddie screamed picking her up and kissing her passionately running his hands through her hair "I love you" He whispered  
"I love you too" Rachel replied. Finally there were going to be a family and live happily ever after.

The End.... :D Sorry it was so rubbish, will start a new one hopefully will be better.


End file.
